Conventionally, a magnetic sensitive switch is described in JP-A 2003-151390. In this magnetic sensitive switch, a movable member and a coil spring are arranged in a switch case, the coil spring supports a movable member, and an upper end part of the movable member protrudes from an opening at the upper surface of the switch case. A Hall IC is arranged in the switch case. When the upper end part is pressed, a magnet fixed to the movable member moves downward, and an output signal of the Hall IC changes from “off” to “on”.
However, the magnetic sensitive switch should be improved with respect to many aspects because requests on reduction in size, weight and thickness have increased. Specifically, improvement is effective if portability is necessary in case of such as cellular telephones, or if efficient use of limited space is necessary in case of such as bath assist devices and other nursing-care equipments.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to reduce size, weight and thickness of the magnetic material detection device including a magnetic sensitive switch, a magnetic switch and a mobile object detection system.